


Nature

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss muses on her love of nature. Peeta muses on how it took love for a woman to show her what that meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

Woods. Singing animals. Fresh air. Sunshine and whistling. 

This is what I picture when I close my eyes and think of childhood. There is nothing better than being outside and being in the woods, far away from where anyone can touch me.

Me and my father once spent exorbitant amounts of time outside. Hunting, providing food for our family, but sometimes it was just simple walks, admiring the nature and beauty around us, the joy of being able to breathe without smog or coal dust holding us back.

I can never be inside for too long; I always end up getting fidgity. I kick my legs and tap my fingers and my teachers always had gotten annoyed.

I have so many firsts outside that I feel like that is where I belong. My first words, my first song, my first kill. It’s such a proud feeling, when you kill a pheasant for the first time that you know will be your dinner. 

If I were to run, from the capitol and my duties, this is where I would go. Outside, into the woods, slinking away never to return.

XxX  
I’ve never understood people who spend all of their time outside. I’ve spent my life; my childhood… indoors. Whether learning, baking, reading or painting, I love the indoords. 

Outside, there’s almost too much air, too much noise, and too much space, so much so you feel like you could get lost.

I’d never understood the appeal of the outdoors until the Hunger Games. Not because of the Hunger Games… just because of Katniss. The girl who loved the outdoors, and who’s singing silenced the birds. 

I feel like I could abandon the safety of the indoors for her. I would run through Panem, even if it was on fire, to protect her.

I suppose your life really can be changed by the oddest of things; like a girl on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry. This is crap for my first post, but I was bored and tired! I'll post something substantial for next time, but anyway... let me know what you think... loved it, hated it, meh... how I can improve! And if you want to see anything written, let me know! I'm open to anything!


End file.
